Jusqu'à l'aube
by Trafdelux
Summary: Draco se retrouve a devoir passer la nuit dans un lit avec Harry Potter. Pourquoi? Ce serait trop long a expliquer, le fait est qu'il y est et que la nuit ne va pas du tout se passer comme prévu. (OS)


_**Si il y a parmi vous des homophobes ou des personnes qui ne comprendraient pas la relation entre deux hommes je vous demanderai de passer votre chemin :)**_

* * *

Le contact des draps sur mon corps moite me tire de mon sommeil. L'air est lourd, la chaleur étouffante, je n'en peux plus. D'un geste engourdit je rejette le drap au bout du lit et la forme a mes cotés remue un peu. Je détourne la tête pour ne pas te voir, c'est déjà assez pénible de te savoir dans un lit avec moi. Pas un seul filet d'air ne vient de la fenêtre pourtant grande ouverte. Ta main glisse sur mon dos, je sursaute et me décale un peu plus. Tu ne bouge plus heureusement. L'atmosphère me tire petit à petit dans la torpeur d'un demi sommeil, je m'y abandonne lentement quand soudain tu laisses échapper un gémissement et le lit se met à bouger.

_Putain!_ Granger m'avait prévenu que tu faisais des cauchemars a répétition mais j'espérais que ce ne serait pas le cas pendant l'unique nuit qu'on est forcés de passer ensemble. Elle m'avait dit qu'il fallait te réconforter et t'apaiser, mais ça veux dire que je dois me tourner vers toi et te parler. Tu pouvais pas faire tes putains de cauchemars un autre soir Potter?!

Tu gémis encore, je décide de t'ignorer, mais le bruissement de tes mouvements sur le tissus et ton souffle chaud sur ma nuque deviennent rapidement insupportables. Je soupire et, résigné, je me retourne vers toi. Tu es tendu mais ton visage n'exprime aucune souffrance, c'est autre chose. Tu es comme crispé et tu gémis encore. Ta gorge se contracte par moment, luisante sous la lumière de la lune.

C'est au moment où tu halète que je comprend. Je te regarde te tortiller, laissant mon regard glisser sur ton torse, ton nombril d'où un chemin de poil me mène jusqu'à la bosse qui déforme ton sous vêtement. Cette vision me propulse dans un état que je ne connais pas, j'ai encore plus chaud et je n'arrive pas a détacher mon regard de ton excitation malgré toute ma volonté, je suis en transe bercé par tes gémissements. Et c'est dans un vertige que j'approche ma main de ton caleçon. Tu frémis a mon touché et je commence a bouger ma main toujours guidé par cette force invisible. J'arrive a ton bas ventre, le bout de mes doigts glissent sous le tissus, j'effleure ta peau, tes poils, je m'aventure un peu plus loin non sans être révulsé contre moi même de ne pas réussir a me contrôler.

Tu ouvres des yeux encore pleins de brumes, au moment où je prend ton sexe dans ma main, où je fais jouer mon pouce sur la fente, tu pousses un petit cri ce qui me fait lever les yeux vers toi. Je lis de l'incompréhension dans ton regard, mais tu ne me repousse pas en m'engueulant -et Dieu sait que tu aurais du- non, au lieu de ça tu attrape ma nuque et m'embrasse violemment. Mes lèvres dérivent aussitôt sur ton cou, mais tu n'es pas d'accord, tu ramènes mon visage vers toi et tu m'embrasses de nouveau avec force, cette fois tes mains tiennent ma tête pour ne pas que je m'en aille. Ta langue entre doucement en contact avec la mienne, tu te bas pour mener la danse, je te laisse faire, ma main continu ses va et vient.

Je sens tes dents mordiller ma lèvre inférieure, mon pouce glisse sur la fente et ton gémissement s'étouffe dans ma bouche. Je suis électrisé, des sensations me parcourent tout le corps de haut en bas, tes mains ont quittés mon visage et me caresse le torse et le dos. Ton contact, ton gout vont me rendre complètement fou. Mon corps cri pour plus mais ce qu'il reste de mon esprit fait barrage,_Arrête!,_ je ne peux pas m'arrêter, tu m'as touché toi aussi, je me sens durcir sous te doigts. Tu souris contre mes lèvres et tes mouvements s'accélèrent m'arrachant de petits cris peu virils. Tu me le paiera Potter! Mais qu'est ce qu- tu viens de te mettre au dessus de moi.

Ta bouche descend dans mon cou, tes dents taquinent ma peau, je laisse mes yeux se fermer, les sensations me dévorer. Tes mains sont agiles et partout a la fois, sur mon torse, dans mes cheveux, sur mes hanches et puis plus bas. Dans un rapide mouvement tu m'enlèves mon caleçon, le tiens subit le même traitement. Je pourrais exploser sous le contact de ton aine nue contre la mienne. Ta bouche descend, mordille, les endroits que tu découvre sensibles. Tu empoignes mes hanches en m'embrassant l'intérieur de la cuisse, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me tortiller, je tente de retenir a tous prix mes gémissements - tu en as assez entendu- mais, malgré moi, je soupire fortement quand tu me prends tout entier dans ta bouche. Bon sang tu es doué avec ta langue Potter!

Je porte inconsciemment mes mains a tes cheveux et je les agrippe avec force. Un tourbillon me ravage de l'intérieur, tout est bien trop puissant. Je tremble de façon incontrôlée quand, d'un coup je sens un de tes doigts glisser sur mon intimité, je sais ce qui va suivre, je ferme les yeux et me laisse transporter par le plaisir. Tu caresse mon entrée, sans que ta bouche ai abandonnée sa tache. Tu me présente trois de tes doigts, et je me hâte de les sucer, de les mordiller, tu gémis autour de mon membre. Tu reprend tes doigts et délicatement tu en entre un. Je soupire bruyamment a la sensation d'un deuxième.

Je suis perdu, je ne sais plus si je dois me concentrer sur ta langue qui me torture délicieusement ou sur tes doigts qui bougent en moi ou encore sur ton autre main qui frôle mes testicules effrontément, un flot de sensations me submergent. Le froid remplace la chaleur de ta bouche, et je ne peux retenir un cri quand je sens ta langue pénétrer a son tour mon intimité.

Je n'en peux plus, j'ai comme des sanglots de frustration qui m'emprisonnent la gorge, je tire sur tes cheveux, tu relève la tête. Ton regard où se reflète la lune fait apparaître de curieux frissons dans ma poitrine. tu te redresse et viens m'embrasser , doucement, je te rend ton baiser, tendrement. Je te sens bouger mais je ne prête attention qu'à nos lèvres celées. Qu'est ce que tu m'as fais Potter, je ne devrais pas prendre autant de plaisir avec toi! Toi mon ennemis de toujours, toi le héros insupportable, toi le petit chouchou du monde sorcier, toi sans qui je ne pourrais pas exister... Je n'ai plus le temps penser, tu t'es présenté a mon entrée et tes yeux scrutent les miens. Je suis a bout de souffle et je réussis a murmurer quelque chose qui nous surprend tout les deux.

-" Fais moi l'amour Potter..."

Je guette ta réaction tandis que ma conscience secoue la tête, dépitée, je m'attend a ce que tout s'arrête mais tu me souris tendrement, tu pose tes lèvres sur les miennes et tu t'enfonce lentement en moi. Je ne peux plus respirer tant le plaisir m'oppresse, tu bouge, et progressivement tu es complètement en moi. Je bascule nos hanches, nos bassins ondulent au même rythme, ma bouche s'ouvre et un cri étouffé s'en échappe quand tu atteins ce point si sensible.

Tu as remarqué et langoureusement tu retourne toucher cette boule de nerf qui me fais crier comme je n'ai jamais crier , mes cris s'échappent dans la cours par la fenêtre. La chaleur monte de mes pieds jusqu'à mon bas ventre, je cri encore, j'enfonce ma tête dans les oreillers, submergé par le plaisir. Ça fais tellement de bien que ça en devient douloureux , je me surprend a avoir peur du plaisir, peut-être parce qu'après ça tout changera. J'ai peur d'être trop bruyant, de perdre totalement la tête. Tes bras me rassurent, je te regarde , tes yeux sont fermés ta bouche entre ouverte et des sons sourds s'en échappent. Je passe mes jambes autour de ta taille et t'attire un peu plus a moi en t'incitant a accélérer.

D'une main tu agrippe ma cuisse et de l'autre tu recommence a me toucher. Tu m'embrasse, ce baiser la est entrecoupé de soupirs et de gémissements, nos souffles se mélangent, nos langues se cherchent, nos yeux se rencontrent. Ton front est collé au miens, ton regard planté dans le miens et tu gémis, tu gémis mon nom en me regardant dans les yeux. Tout prend alors une tournure bien réelle, nos cheveux se collent au front de l'autres, se mélangeant, alors que nos corps s'unissent au cours dans une danse sensuelle. Je me contracte, je ne vais plus tenir longtemps, je me mord la lèvre pour me retenir mais tu accélère ta main ainsi que tes coups de rein et dans un murmure rauque qui me fais frissonner violemment tu me dis.

-"Viens pour moi Draco..."

Mes yeux s'écarquillent, ma bouche s'ouvre et je ne tiens plus. Je me libère dans ta main en criant ton nom,pendant que tu me mord l'épaule sous la contraction de mon corps autour de toi. Je vibre littéralement, ton orgasme suit de prés le miens et tu t'effondre sur moi. Ton front est couvert de petites pellicules de sueur, le creux de mes reins est trempé, j'ai terriblement chaud, pourtant je tremble encore, et tes bras se resserrent autour de moi et tu me murmure des paroles qui n'ont pas grand sens mais qui me réconforte étrangement. Une petite brise vient nous rafraîchir, je tourne la tête vers la fenêtre, l'aube commence a percer. J'ai le sentiment que tu ne me lâchera pas, que cette nuit a tous changé. L'atmosphère s'est allégée, je respire plus librement. Tu es contre moi et ça ne me parait pas le moins du monde bizarre. Nous savons tous les deux a présent que c'est la qu'est ta place. Je ne te laisserai jamais en partir.

**Fin**

* * *

_**Voila, c'était ma première fan fiction que je publie sur internet, j'espère que ça vous a plus, n'hésitez pas a me dire si oui ou non mais surtout pourquoi, merci d'avance et a bientôt ! :)**_


End file.
